heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-03-05 Mentor And Student?
New York City. Central Park. At Night. In Winter. All right, so technically there isn't much snow on the ground right now in the park, but in some places, most notably where the trees are thick there is still some on the ground. And it is just /barely/ cold enough that there are a few light flurries. And yes, there is crime in the park. It doesn't take a holiday due to temperatures, a lack of light, or snow. But not everyone in the park is looking for trouble. Or a good time. For despite the trouble that may be happening, or about to happen, there is at least one person waiting by a bridge. At a place indicated by a note. Thus for now, a lone woman wrapped in a trench coat waits, as if possibly waiting for trouble... New York City. Central Park. At Night. In Winter. Geeze who's stupid idea was this? It's freezing! Oh yeah. It was mine. Not the best of plans. However for Clint Barton it's one of the few times he can get away. Having parked his car not far from the bridge the man known as Hawkeye walks towards the bridge. Dressed in a hoodie under a leather jacket, jeans and boots. It's amazing he isn't colder. As he gets closer to the bridge he sees a woman waiting. Damn she's good. And punctual. As was said, this is Hawkeye... Kate's usual hunting grounds. Plus she has an extra reason or two to be in this park. And yet as that person arrives, there is a slight pause as the woman in the trench coat looks up over the tops of her 'sunglasses' at the leather/hoodie wearing man. In fact she even presses her lips together as her baby blues lock onto him. "Long time no see Agent Barton." Clint can't help but smile. Good eyes too and she remembered. As he moves closer to her on the bridge, it looks like he's holding something in his hand. "Call me Clint. I'm off the clock right now." She isn't dead, yeah a bit amazed. But then again she is a Hawkeye. And as a few know they're a hard creature to take out. "Good to see you again." he says to her as he comes to a stop a few feet from her. Say that out loud why don'tcha Clint? Just see give Kate a reason to let you know what she's been up to. I /dare/ you! *Cough* Anyways... "Considering how long it's been, it's good to see you too." is let out before Kate turns, and glances towards what she can see if the park from the bridges side. "Should I even ask, or is it classified?" "It's classified, yeah." he says as he leans on the railing of the bridge. "A little thing in Costa Rica, but do you really want to know?" he asks her as he raises a brow. "Or would you like this spanking new bow I picked up for you?" He smiles. A bow to an archer is like a Christmas present to a greedy little kid. And what kinds of man would he be if he didn't bring a friend home a present. With that known he places the bow between them and continues to smile. As he waits for her to grab, look or even ignore it he starts the small talk. "So... what have you been up to?" "And here I thought I had a cool bow..." Kate starts to say as she throws open her coat revealing that yes, she is in costume underneath. But on top of the she pulls out a bow. One that snaps open revealing it's a compound bow that was folded. One that has controls built into it. Controls that she taps while aiming the bow. As she does that, there's a whirring sound fro m her quiver, as the arrows appear to move before one pops up a little and she grabs it, revealing that the arrow has a non-standard head. All though then the arrow is returned to the quiver, and quiver and the bow are set on the ground between them as well. "Let's see now... In no particular order... Fighting ninjas, fighting an insane old lady who was kidnapping and brainwashing metahuman teens, and who tried to use one of those kids to blow up the whole city, rescuing the mayor of NYC, fighting exploding zombie robot's, and of course dealing with petty thieves, pick pockets, and dealers in the park. You?" Clint blinks as he looks at her quiver and bow. Something just feels familiar about that. "Alright I guess you don't want the bow then." He says as he picks it back up. "Me it's been the same old.. save the world, save the world oh and yeah save the world." Not tooting his own horn he just want to go into the messy details of his work. "Glad to hear you're doing good and aren't dead." There's a blink, then a pause, as Kate tries to scoop up that bow that Clint set down. But by then it's probably too late. The other bow and the matching quiver do remain where they were though. "Trust me, between Agent Harper and his... Archer friends, not to mention 'The Allies', I've had /some/ help watching my back." "But thanks. Glad to see that you're not dead either." Please page Erik Lehnsherr if interested. PM (EST) That smile is still there. Why is he smiling. Grasping one end of the bow, Clint holds the other end out to her."Here it's yours. Just take good care of it. It was one I used in a past life." He's giving it to her now. But he doesn't want a thanks, as he responds to her comment on Harper. "Yeah I read about Harper and his pals." And that's all he's got to say for now. Yes, that bow is accepted. And Kate does quirk an eyebrow regarding that 'past life' comment. but she doesn't ask or otherwise push. Instead she just shifts her attention back to the rest of the park for the moment. "So... Now that you're back, should I ask what you're up to? Or if you have anything planned? Or is that classified too?" "I dunno yet. I know I asked to stay stateside for a bit." he says as he looks out over the park now but he keeps her in his peripheral . "Maybe keep an eye on you for a bit. Teach you some things." he turns towards her but his gaze is on the bow. "Like how to use that bow I just gave you." He isn't hitting on her. The tone in his voice seem more of a big brother then conquest. Which is unusual even for him. Oh Clint better be trying for the 'big brother' thing rather than a conquest. Otherwise he's in for a 'keep it in the quiver' style of comment from Kate. "I'd like to think I know how to use a bow." is said as Kate glances back, before she shakes her head slightly. "If you want to try and teach me stuff, you can try. But... Just what could you teach me?" "Yeah and you do." Of course she does. She's still alive. As an Archer in this day and age is almost crossing over into insanity. "But I can teach you how to ricochet a shot to hit a target." Yeah that may sound impossible, but Clint has learned to do the impossible. "I can also teach you how to shoot without looking." trade secrets willing to be revealed. "On top of that. I'll teach you how to use -that- bow. But I can also teach you how to sword fight, knife fight and everything else you need to know when you can't get your hands on a bow." yup a big brother. Now all he needs to give her is a car. There's actually a slight... Grin from Kate at that mention of what Clint could teach her. There's some things she could say, buuuuuuut... "Start with the bow. And the trick shots." After all, given her history with swords, even if she's never used one out on the field /yet/... Clint starts to chuckle. "Excellent." he says "Now here's the deal. I train you. You learn. You do the Hawkeye name great." Yup it's simple. "I'd like to think I'm already doing that." is said as Kate /finally/ moves to adjust her trench coat so that it's fully covering her costume (thus keeping her warm). "I mean it's not like I'm going out killing crooks, making deals with the devil, or putting on giant armored costumes as I go on rampages." Clint nods to her as she speaks. "Good point, so let's put down some ground rules." He starts as his hand raises and he puts up one finger. "Rule one: No killing. Yeah I work for SHIELD and I've done things, but I've never killed anyone." Hard to believe as up comes the second finger. "Rule two: No deals. We don't make them or break them." he says as finger three comes up. "Rule three: No armor. Anyone who wears it is just chicken. Besides we're archers, hunters by trade. We need to be silent and maneuverable. " then comes the fourth finger. "Rule four: No lies. I won't lie to you and you don't lie to me. Lies are what keep people weary of others. And I don't like it." he finishes as his hand lowers. "We got a deal?" and with that his hand is held out to her. "I would spit in it, but it's too damn cold for that." yeah ruin the moment Barton. Huh? (Type "help" for help.) It's probably a good thing that Kate's wearing her sunglasses. Otherwise Clint might see her rolling her eyes at that long 'speech'. "Between what you said last time you saw me, and my own 'rules', that's nothing new in what you're proposing." is said as Kate turns. After a moment or two she even moves to shake the hand. "Deal. But if you try anything funny, you'll regret it." Clint can only shake his head. "Funny? Me? Never." and with that he turns to leave the bride, but stops after a few steps. "Oh. One question: Can you shoot with both hands?" he asks her as he stares at her over his shoulder. Pause. "No." Yeah. It takes a lot for Kate to admit that. "Or I sort of can. Better with one over the other and all that." "Good." He says as a smile grows. "You'll learn. I did. So don't worry padawan. I'll take it easy on you." Now he starts to go. With a popping his collar to keep the chill off he raises his hand and waves. "See you in a couple days, kiddo." Yeah this is going to be fun. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs